The 100 Drabble Challenge
by natashasurgirl
Summary: 100 drabbles based around Darien and Serena's relationship throughout the show. There will be fluff, angst, comedy, and a bit of drama.
1. 58- Heartfelt Apology

**100 Drabble Challenge**

 _Hey everyone! It has been ages. My youngest daughter was born in March and with three kids I have had very little time to myself. I moved again and well, have been living without internet except on my phone for over a month now. I have it on my phone and just learned to post here from it. I will be posting drabbles until I get myself internet again. Won't be for a long while so please enjoy these short stories aka drabbles in the meantime! -Natasha_

 _R &R please! _

**1) #58-Heartfelt Apology**

The strong scent of dark coffee hit Darien's nostrils. He could hardly wait for the beverage in his hands to cool before he took a sip.

Just as Darien began to drink, it was at this moment that Andrew decided to ask him a question.

"Don't you think you owe Serena an apology?"

Darien sighed. Andrew asked this question after nearly every one of Darien and Serena's daily fights, but today it was especially annoying.

"Of course not," remarked Darien. "Why would I?"

Andrew shook his head. He wiped the same coffee cup he had been washing five minutes before. He repeated the same circular motion with his dry washcloth for the fifteenth time at the bottom of the mug before he spoke, "It just seems like whenever you make her upset enough to yell that you have no feelings or that she hates you, you get really upset yourself."

Darien glared at his best friend. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes," Andrew paused for an extra second for effect. "You do."

Darien threw his hands into the air.

"What am I supposed to do?" Darien asked, "Am I supposed to walk up to her and say 'I'm sorry for the things I say and the things I do? It's not that I enjoy hurting you, I just have to see you and this is the only way I can get you to notice me?' Should I tell her that I'm sorry because I'm desperately in love with her and I don't know how to express these feelings?"

Darien laughed at this very thought. He ignored Andrew's knowing smile. "Well, that's crazy. It's not even true, and it's not as if she would believe me. Hell, even I don't believe me! Serena would know I was lying through my teeth, Andrew."

He said the words with a kind of finality, as if he knew in his heart every word was true.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe Darien for a single second.

He placed a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Or maybe she will know it's a heartfelt apology."

"It's not!" Darien protested, but his expression lightened at his friend's words.

"It is." Andrew reassured him, gripping Darien's shoulder tighter.

"It isn't," insisted Darien.

"Yes, it is." Darien's shoulder hurt as Andrew gripped him even harder.

Darien looked as if he wanted to hit Andrew up the head, but then he heard a jingle from the arcade doors. He turned his head just as soon as Serena burst into the doors yelling his name. Her face was red and her eyes full of anger as she returned to continue their argument from earlier. He brightened at the sight of her before realizing he couldn't wait to argue with her once more.

"It is." He whispered to himself, smiling.


	2. 51-Troubling Thoughts

**100 Drabble Challenge**

 _Thank you everyone for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I always look forward to your feedback! It means so much to me! Hugs- Natasha_

 _R &R please!_

 **2) #51-Troubling Thoughts**

She could fall in love one day.

This thought troubled him, though he would admit it to no one.

Sure, Darien sat there casually in his booth sipping at his coffee, carefully watching the doors between reading his lesson and taking another sip. Waiting. He waited patiently for another chance to tell the golden spitfire she couldn't get a kiss from a monkey, let alone a boy. But he knew he was wrong. He knew that any guy would be lucky to have her, especially him.

She was the air he breathed each day. She was his sun crashing into him each morning on her way to school, blasting him with her rays of light. She was his hope. She was...

She was his everything.

Except she wasn't.

She could fall in love one day, and it wasn't going to be with him. Because why would she? He was the darkness to her light.

Darien turned the page of his textbook, trying to focus on anything but her. He tried, but his focus was stuck on one troubling thought:

One day, Serena Tsukino was going to fall in love with someone else.

And he was heartbroken.


	3. 80- Only Human

**The 100 Drabble Challenge**

 _I love the feedback I am getting from everyone! You are all so amazing, and these drabble themes are so fun to write. I truly hope you enjoy the next one. -Natasha_

 _Please Review._

 **3) #80-Only Human**

The water rippled over the swimming pool as Serena cannonballed into the water from the diving board. Amy hid her book from the water. She wouldn't let another homework assignment get soaked thanks to Serena's splashing. Lita watched Serena from her beach chair, fanning herself with a cooking magazine. Next to her, Raye laid back under a large black umbrella, all the while waving boys away, letting them know she wasn't interested as Mina encouraged them to flock towards her.

Serena swam towards the end of the pool. She felt great as she lifted her head above the water. She placed her hands against the cement edge and lifted herself out of the pool. Serena stood, letting the curls of her golden hair fall to her feet.

When she looked up, Darien was standing just a little away from her. He couldn't help but stare at her body, all wet and slick in her pink bikini.

"Hey, Jerk!" Serena called to Darien, "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!"

Darien snapped out of his trance and turned away, embarrassed. Serena wasn't mad though.

After all, Darien was only human, right?


	4. 30-Faith

**The 100 Drabble Challenge**

 _Internet is on the computer now. While typing these on my phone hasn't been been bad at all, it's nice to use the computer to do quick edits. Thank you everyone for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys really make my day when you do. -Natasha_

 **4.) #30-Faith**

Faith was a complicated thing, at least to me. First, you actually had to stick with this so called faith, and second, you had to find something worth having faith in. You had to make the decision that you were going to believe in something so fully that you wouldn't give up on it the moment things got hard.

But I didn't have anything to believe in, not really. Unless you wanted to count the Moon Princess coming to me every night in my dreams. The princess who knew before I did that my name was also Tuxedo Mask, and oh right... that I even had an alter ego in the first place!

It seems like everyone else has faith. They have faith in themselves or perhaps someone or something else. All my friends had something to hope for and believe in.

So, why couldn't I find mine? Why couldn't _I_ find something to believe in?

A ball of paper lands on my head, crumpled and unwanted by the disheveled girl walking away from me. The first thing about her that catches my eye are the two golden balls on the top of her head with hair flowing freely from them to her ankles.

"Hey! Watch it, Meatball Head."

I couldn't help myself, the words just spilled from my mouth, but then the mystery girl turned around. I saw her blue eyes, angry and beautiful all at the same time. And in those eyes, I found something, or rather someone to believe in.

As she called me a total jerk for the insulting her grades and intelligence, a fire was burning in my heart. A passion of sorts was forming and I just knew that this was it.

One day, I'd get this girl to fall in love with me.

I just had to have faith.


	5. 15- Seeking Solace

**The 100 Drabble Challenge**

 _Thanks for reading everyone! I love the reviews I've gotten for this drabble series so far. You all are awesome! -Natasha_

 **5.) #15- Seeking Solace**

"Look at that." Andrew pointed towards Serena, who sat at a booth slowly stirring her straw in her chocolate milkshake.

Darien turned and when he spotted her, he shrugged. "What of it?" He asked. "She's probably just bored waiting for her friends."

"Actually," Andrew said, leaning against the counter. "She told me she was meeting a boy here at five, but the guy never showed up."

Darien looked closer. Serena's nose and cheeks were pink, and her eyes were red and damp. He wouldn't have thought to look for those things if not for Andrew.

He stood briefly, wanting to comfort her, but surely she wouldn't want that from him? He sat back down.

Andrew encouraged Darien, giving him a little shove on the shoulder.

"Go to her."

And he did.


	6. 70- Bitter Silence

**100 Drabble Challenge**

 _Thanks for the reviews all! I love getting feedback from you guys, it always keeps me writing. I have a notebook full of drabbles that I had lost in my room that I just recently found. Lol! -Natasha_

 _P.S. This particular short was difficult to write, because I wasn't sure how to write it well. If you can relate to this particular scene, If I caught the emotion of this experience right, please let me know._

 **6) #70- Bitter Silence**

"Darien, I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

I couldn't think of anything to say. She looked into my eyes with her own, and I felt dread when I saw no emotion cross her features at all. They were that of indifference, and I knew that she wasn't lying or trying to get a reaction out of me.

But when did her feelings change? I didn't understand. I thought we were doing fine.

"Why?" I finally asked her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. My heart was already broken without the reason.

"I mean, it's not that I don't love you, I do, but it's like now you are a brother to me. I don't know how to explain it. Something's changed." She placed a hand on mine and even though I was trying to hide it, I could feel the tears welling in the corner of my eyes.

"Serena, are you fucking serious? A brother? We've been having sex all week!"

"I knew you'd get upset. I knew you wouldn't get it, but I thought it was obvious that we weren't really like a couple anymore." Serena sighed, as if somehow breaking my heart was an inconvenience to her. "I thought you'd agree."

"No. I don't." Sure, she'd been distant lately, but I just figured she was busy with her job. "Serena, I thought we were happy."

A small smile curved on her lips. The kind that let me know I had done something wrong. The one where I knew I had disappointed her somehow.

"Of course you did." She shook her head in disapproval at my words. " But Darien, I've been miserable for months now."

The tears fell. I couldn't help it.

"What happened? What changed?" I just wanted to understand. Why was she tearing my life apart?

"Nothing changed. It's just the same thing again and again. Come home, watch some tv, have sex, if we even do that. Nothing changes. We're stuck in a routine, a loop, and honestly, I don't want to live my life being held back by someone who doesn't make any effort in our relationship."

"If you had said something, maybe I could have done something different. I can change. Serena, I don't want to give up on us. I love you more than anything! Please, just give me a chance to make you happy again."

She looked up at the ceiling while I clung to her waist, holding her tightly in my arms. "Darien, stop. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"This isn't fair, Serena! You should have told me you needed a change before you decided we were over."

Serena shakes her head at me.

"We weren't talking, we weren't doing anything, we were just there. You should have known."

"But I didn't."

I thought we had just reached the point of being content. I thought we had settled into everyday life. The kind of days like when you were married, but I guess I was wrong.

"Darien, we're over. Just accept that."

I didn't stop Serena when she left. I just stood there, watching the door shut behind her before I was left all alone.

All that was left was the bitter silence.

We were done.


	7. 22- Online

**7.) #22-Online 852 Words**

Serene tied her long blonde hair into a bun at the top of her head. She placed a pair of pink sunglasses with pictures of bunnies on the sides of the frames into her hair, then a sharpened pencil onto her ear which barely even held itself in place.

She glanced at the mirror on the wall before shaking her head. The sunglasses looked too childlike. Instead she picked up her dad's black, square reading glasses. Surely these would look more intelligent.

After the quick swap, she wondered if it looked like she was trying too hard. Serena refused to let that thought deter her. She picked up her mom's deep red lipstick and carefully applied makeup to her lips.

After some careful consideration, Serena decided that borrowing one of her mother's dresses may be worth a week of groundation. She left her parent's bathroom, did a quick check to make sure her mother was still cooking downstairs. When this piece of information was confirmed, Serena dug through her mother's closet until she found the little black dress she had admired on her mother for her and dad's last date night. She slipped it on, then raced down the stairs, sneaking past her mom, practically jumping out the front door with her heels and midnight blue clutch in hand.

She had never been on a date before, and was thrilled when Darien had asked her. Serena wanted nothing more than to impress him with her beauty and intelligence.

But not even an hour later, Serena found herself dripping wet, standing outside the arcade doors. She clenched the folded piece of paper Darien had given to her before crumbling it with pure frustration.

She stepped inside, her feet wet and aching with every step she took in the too tall high heels.

Andrew looked up from helping a young girl with the Sailor V game.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, racing to her side with a clean and dry rag pulled from his apron pocket.

Serena accepted the cloth, using Andrew's rag to wipe the smeared lipstick and dryoff her face. She looked at him like he was an idiot. "No. Do I look like I'm alright, Andrew?"

"What happened?" Andrew took his now soaked rag from her. "Why were you wandering in the rain?"

Serena sniffled, holding back tears. "I couldn't find the restaurant Darien wanted to meet at. I looked all over and it wasn't around!"

Andrew's eyes widened.

"The jerk pranked me! I should've known this reservation was fake. Why would he ever go to dinner with a girl he calls Meatball Head?"

She threw the paper at the ground and let the tears fall down her face. "He must think I'm a total idiot, falling for his trick."

Andrew bent down to pick up the paper. When he uncrumpled it from it's ball, he couldn't help but laugh. "Serena…"

"What?" Serena snapped.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He asked me to meet him at that dumb restaurant."

Serena rolled her eyes. Didn't she already tell Andrew what Darien had said? Maybe she wasn't the only dumb blonde in the arcade.

"Serena, have you ever heard of the internet before?"

"Dad uses that thingamajig for work. Why?"

"Darien invited you to chat online, not to dinner."

Serena took the paper back from him, her fingers shaking as she shook her head feverishly. "No, he invited me to dinner. He even gave me the reservation name."

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, it's aolinsta something! That sounds French."

Andrew read the information to her," AOL instant messenger. Under Darien Chiba. Serena, I think he wanted to webcam with you."

Serena only look confused. Questioning, even.

Andrew chuckled. "It's where you chat on the computer using a camera and a microphone."

Serena felt less confused and more annoyed than ever. "Well, that's stupid. Why not just ask me out on a real date?"

"I couldn't agree more, but he said it's less complicated online."

Serena looked bewildered. "And he calls me dumb? Going online sounds way too complicated!"

She wrote the name of a real restaurant on the other side of the damp, wrinkled paper.

"Next time you see Darien, tell him he owes me a real dinner for my troubles tonight."

"I'll let him know."

Serena left the arcade wet, tired, and cranky.

Andrew turned to the booth in the back of the arcade where Darien had been hiding with his laptop and microphone. He put Serena's note down next to his best friend's hand. "I told you to try the traditional route first."

"Yeah, yeah." Darien waved Andrew off. "Now I know the article in the Tigerbeat magazine was way off about online dating."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Darien held the piece of paper in his hand, a smile resting on his face. "But it got me what I wanted, didn't it?"

"And what was that, Dar?" Andrew rolled his eyes at how Darien couldn't admit he was wrong and leave it at that.

"Serena asked me for a date."

"More like demanded it."

And that was all Darien could hope for.

 _Remember when the internet was new?_


	8. 77- Memories

**8.) #77- Memories 263 words**

They believed I was in love with someone else.

They didn't know. They didn't understand, but how could they?

I had never told them you weren't writing back.

It was easier to pretend that your letters were just taking longer to get to me than how quickly mine were getting to you. It was easier to keep believing in you.

But when Seiya first called me Meatball Head, he reminded me of you. The way he teased me and picked on me, it was as if he read a book called, "How to pick on Usagi Tsukino" by Mamoru Chiba.

After that, I couldn't help but notice his hair color and his height. I noted how overprotective he was when he wasn't teasing me, just like you had been. How could I not? It was all I could do. Just focus my attention on all the qualities he shared with you.

But he was also different. He couldn't replace you. Though, the girls tried to make it seem as if he had. They didn't want me to spend time with him. But I missed you and he was the only thing keeping me sane.

The truth is, I never fell in love with him. I only fell in love with the reminders he gave me of you. Every moment I spent with him only empowered me to love you and miss you more and more.

I was in love with the memories of you and me falling in love.

I kept Seiya around for that reason. Does that mean I betrayed you?


	9. 9- Death

**9.) #9- Death 248 Words**

He was the biggest jerk on the planet, or at least that's what Serena told herself everyday… but she knew he was more than that.

Serena looked down at Darien who lay fallen at her feet. He was so much more than a jerk. He was smart, funny, and secretly, everything she had ever wanted. He was what she looked forward to each morning and everyday after school. Seeing him, touching Darien's chest by sheer impact when they ran into each other.

He was handsome, witty, and brave.

He was…he was…

Serena collapsed to the ground beside him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "You idiot! Why did you push me out of the way? You could have lived!"

Darien lifted his trembling hand to touch her cheek. He smiled before letting it fall again. "Then who would I fight with everyday, Meatball Head?"

His voice was fading. "Besides, you have people who need and love you. I don't have anyone."

Before Serena could protest, Darien's eyes closed.

He was gone.

Serena couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her throat. She held him close, kissing his forehead.

"You had me, Darien." She clung to his body, not wanting to believe that this was how it would all end. "I didn't get to tell you I love you."

But it was too late.

Now he'd never know.

 _Ever listen to music and find yourself inspired to write? I was looking at my drabble themes and this song popped up on my playlist. It's called "Words I Couldn't Say" by Rascal Flatts. I often write while listening to them and I think you can see that when you read some of my stuff. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed. -Natasha_


	10. 57- Slow Down

**10.) #57- Slow Down 308 words**

Serena was running late. She cursed herself for sleeping through the alarm on her nightstand yet again. The colors surrounding her blurred together as she ran towards the school as quickly as she could.

She turned the corner and nearly ran into Darien Shields. He pulled her by the wrist back towards him.

"Meatball Head, you're gonna be late anyways, why not slow down and enjoy the view?"

Serena blinked up at him, startled that Darien had stopped her mid run. She started to protest, but then stopped when she looked into his eyes.

Darien was pointing towards the mountain, clearly miles and miles away, but so large you could see it in the sky from angle outdoors. It was majestic, with its sharp edges and curves that moulded into each other and in colors of greens, browns, and whites.

Serena only saw him. She saw his eyes, stormy and dark, and somehow light at the same time. She loved the curve of his lips as he looked at the mount in awe. His hand was warm and he smelled of roses. Serena found herself wanting to lean into his arms, to be held in his warm embrace. The idea came to her suddenly and she fought the idea until it left her mind.

Darien whispered, "Isn't that beautiful? Isn't that the most amazing thing you've ever seen?"

Serena let go of his hand. She smiled knowing that he hadn't tried to let go of her, not even for a second.

"Yeah." Serena turned to walk away, but she couldn't help but look back.

He really was the most beautiful view she had ever seen.

She walked slowly the rest of the way to the school, sneaking a peek back at him before turning the corner to the closed gate.

Maybe being late wasn't really that bad after all.

 _These have been sitting in the notebook for nearly a year, so I'm just posting the completed ones over the next couple of days. I hope that the increase in updates are enjoyable. -Natasha_


	11. 55- Separation

**#55-Separation-127 Words**

Serena sat bundled in her pink blankets with crescent moons and bunnies sprawled across them. Her head was pressed on it's side against her knees as she stared outside her bedroom window and at the other houses and buildings outside.

She was thinking about him again.

The man who told her he wasn't in love with her anymore. Who was giving other girls rides and spending all his time with the little girl who wore her pink hair in a style so similar to her own. Serena couldn't stop wondering what was he doing.

Was it possible that he was sitting down, staring out the window, thinking of her too? Did he regret telling her he didn't love her anymore?

Was it possible he hated this separation too?


	12. 94- Reality

_Warning- Spoiler for the New Star Wars Movie: The Force Awakens._

 **#94-Reality 374 words**

She couldn't know what she doing to me in that second. Serena stood, at least a foot or so shorter than I, pursing her pink lips into a scowl. She kept wetting them with her tongue in between yelling at me. They glistened, looking so kissable.

Her cheeks were red, probably from a lack of inhaling and exhaling air. When she called me names she tended to go overboard and keep yelling for several minutes straight.

And her clear water eyes, well… they were challenging me. Challenging me to fight back. She wanted this as much as I did. To fight. To run into each other and argue. To hide what we really wanted to say.

I can't help myself, I pull her chin up with my index finger.

"Meatball Head," I coo, as if she were a child about to be educated on the basics of living. "Let's be realistic here. You can tell me you want me to be crushed in the garbage compactor you saw in Star Wars all you want, but we both know you'd be devastated if that really happened."

Serena paused. She thought about it for a moment before slapping my hand away.

"Yeah! Well, only because I wouldn't have someone to call a stupid jerkface."

She poked her finger into my chest.

"After all, there's no one as stupid or as jerky as you are, and every hero like me needs a villian like you."

I tilt my head at her, unable to contain my grin.

"Or maybe you realize by now that I'm the Han Solo to your Princess Leia."

"Oh god, I hope not!" Serena protested, wiping her hand as if she caught cooties by merely touching my shirt.

"Why not?" I ask, feeling hurt.

"Because even I don't want that future for you." Serena said, pretending to slit her neck.

"What do you mean?"

Serena shakes her head. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you, but maybe you should watch the latest film."

And later that night, in the privacy of my empty and clean apartment, I did. And she was right.

I didn't want to be the Han Solo to her Princess Leia.

I wanted to be better than that.


	13. 25-Breaking Away

**#25- Breaking Away** _ **171 words**_

She didn't mean to do it.

How was Serena supposed to know that bit by bit she was breaking away the barrier that I had put up to protect my heart? With every laugh, with every smile, with each time she called me a jerk after I made fun of her hairstyle?

It took time. I cannot deny that. A drink of coffee everyday, then the eventual battle when she made it inside the arcade doors after a long a grueling hour of detention. I'd call her meatball head, she'd call me jerk, and then we'd make fun of each other's intelligence. And I could count on her to show up. I knew that she would be there. She would be late sometimes, but she would be there.

And I think that she knows how I feel about her. Deep down, I'm sure she knows I'm falling deeply in love with her.

That I want to have a relationship with her.

But first...I have to finish tearing down this wall.


	14. 69-Shattered

**#69- Shattered 107 words**

Darien walked away.

He walked away from the past, the future, the present. He left everything behind.

He walked away from us.

I was breaking. I could feel my heart crushing in my chest as I remembered how he told me he wasn't in love with me anymore. I felt like broken glass.

When he told me he didn't care about our past, it was like he stomped on what was left of me.

How couldn't he care?

How could he just walk away?

How could he leave me all alone?

How could he be okay with leaving like this?

How could he just leave me shattered?


	15. 37-Mist

**#37- Mist** _ **175 words**_

Serena tossed in her bed, flipping the pink blanket with bunnies and crescent moons off the bed with her legs. As she rolled over for the fifth time in the last two hours, Serena murmured a name into her pillow.

"Endymion… Endymion!"

She couldn't see the man's face in the mists. She could only see his dark hair, his broad shoulder in black armors with long long pauldrons on his shoulders. A glimpse of his boot, but never his face.

The dream was so vivid. She could feel, taste, and even touch! But why couldn't she ever see his eyes or his nose or the shape of his face? How could she feel such strong emotion towards someone she didn't know?

But she loved this man, whomever he was.

She rolled over again. Her soul called out to him.

Across town, Darien Chiba tossed and turned as well, calling for the moon princess- his soulmate, his true love.

Someday they would find each other, but for now their love would remain lost in the mist.


	16. 81- A Place to Belong

**#81- A Place to Belong** _ **171 Words**_

The house felt warm. Upon entering, Darien first noticed the pile of shoes by the front door. He wasn't entirely sure how many people lived here, he counted at least four different kinds of shoes, but they were accompanied by several spares.

He looked up. A family portrait showed a picture of Serena with her brother and parents. It was funny, Darien thought she would have more than one sibling. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just her childish nature. He imagined her playing tag or hide and seek with her younger siblings when she got home from the arcade.

A family… She was so lucky. But maybe if everything went well with meeting her parents tonight, he could build a relationship with her family too. Then in time, maybe he could ask Serena's father for her hand, and maybe her dad would say yes. And then after the wedding, he would have a family too.

After tonight… He could finally have a place to belong.

By her side.

Forever.


End file.
